generalhospitalthenextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Martin
Jennifer "Jenny" Martin is a Port Charles High School graduate and a Port Charles University student studying psychology. Jenny was a senior in Season 1 and best friends with Leah Corinthos and Emma Drake. She lived with her uncle Jake and aunt Amanda because she had some problems with her father and step mother. Jenny had some problems in season 1 which resulted in her sleeping with best friends Leah's boyfriend resulting in her pregnancy, when she found out she left town but later returned. When she had her baby, Ian was in prison so she decided to give her a better life and gave her daughter up for adoption in Pine Valley before returning to town. Jenny was devestated upon learning about Leah's death and she and Emma grew closer and she later formed a friendship with Leah's younger sister, Briana Corinthos. Although having a troubled past, Jenny is seen to be compassionate and very caring but can be a bitch when she wants to be, mostly when someone threatens her family or friends. When Trevor died, Jenny broke off her friendship with Briana but later repaired it after Briana helped testify in court so Ian couldn't fight to get custody of their daughter after he was released from prison. Jenny is the daughter of Tad Martin and Krystal Carey, sister of Amaya Martin and Nathan Martin, cousin of Trevor Martin Early Life Jennifer "Jenny" Colby Carey Martin (was to be named Charlotte Carey Chandler) is the daughter of Thaddeus "Tad" Martin and Krystal Carey. She was originally thought to be Adam Chandler's child. She was born on April 11, 2007. Jenny was delivered by Colby Chandler. She has an older paternal half-brother, Jamie Martin, older paternal half-sister Kathy Mershon and an older paternal half-brother. Damon Miller, Babe Carey is her maternal half-sister and Marissa Tasker is her maternal half-sister. Jenny's maternal half-nephew AJ Chandler is actually three years older than she is (now ten years older than she is due to AJ being aged to a teenager in the reboot). She is named after her paternal aunt Jenny Gardner. Although her parents are divorced, they live together, with her half-sister Kathy, and share custody. In The Series 'Season 1' Jenny makes her first appearance in the end of 1.01 Pilot after returning to town after spending the summer with her parents in Pine Valley. she is shown voting for Leah Corinthos. 1.06 The Party Scene, Jenny is seen at the party 1.08 Someone Who Cares, Ian, Jenny's best friend Leah's boyfriend starts talking to her and the two become friends and Ian later shows up at her place and gets Jenny in bed with him, after it, Jenny feels guilty since she has been best friends with Emma and Leah since eighth grade, she tells Ian they can't tell anyone and Emma overhears and Leah calls Jenny over to her place and confronts her about it and Jenny confesses and tells her that she never wanted this to happen but Leah tells Jenny she is dead to her and Jenny leaves sobbing and devestated that she ruined her friendship with Leah and Emma. 1.11 What Does It Take, Jenny leaves town and goes back to Pine Valley after she can't stand her best friends hating her. 1.15 Never Surrender, Jenny returns and hears about what Ian did to Leah and goes to visit her in the hospital where Leah blames everything on Jenny and tells her that she caused what Ian did to her, before Jenny leaves, she tells her that Ian got her pregnant 1.16 In Real Life, Jenny goes in for her first ultrasound and is scared but at the last minute Leah and Emma come in and join her and repair their friendship. 1.17 Nothing Left To Lose, Jenny is walking down the hallway when the shots go off and makes a mad dash for the exit and runs into Noah Drake and Max Falconeri who ask whats going on and Jenny replies there is a shooter inside, she is later seen worried when Leah and Emma don't come out. 'Season 2 and Exit' 2.04 Cry For Help Jenny attends Leah's funeral is in shock, especially since Emma isn't even talking to her and avoiding everyone. 2.05 Disparity By Design After returning to school, Jenny is completely ignored by Emma throughout the day along with Briana. She later goes home and calls her dad and decides to move home to Pine Valley 'Season 3 and Return' 3.08 World So Cold Jenny returns to town with her dad and half-brother Nathan. She is shocked at how little things have changed revolving Emma and Briana. 3.11 Keep Holding On Jenny finally is able to get time with Emma and they have lunch together and talk about everything that has happened since she left. Jenny gave birth to a daughter she gave up to a couple who were unable to have children. 3.16 Running From Lions Jenny goes to Emma's with Briana and the three have a girls night. 'Season 4' 4.08 A Party Song (Walk of Shame) Jenny goes to the party with Emma and doesn't plan on drinking, not wanting to get drunk and take things easy. Emma says not to worry she doesn't plan on it either, she just wants to relax, especially with all the stuff going down with Briana. Emma talks to Spencer for a while before meeting back up with Jenny. Jenny goes to grab a drink, not knowing Spencer had slipped Rohypnol in it. After drinking some, Jenny doesn't feel well and goes into anaphylactic shock. Emma notices and yells for an EpiPen which Charlotte Maritn has for a nut allergy, after administering it, Emma rushes Jenny to the ER where she is treated and later told she had a severe allergic reaction to Rohypnol. Jenny is shocked someone tried to drug her. 4.12 My Obsession Jenny asks Milo where Briana is. 4.16 Why Don't You Love Me Emma invites Jenny to her cabin for the end of the year party. 4.18 Death and All His Friends Jenny leaves for the cabin with Emma, Briana and Trinity. Jenny tries to shake a weird feeling. As the night progresses, she witnesses Hope storming off after hearing Grace is in love with her. Jenny is inside when she hears screaming and Briana bringing back in Trinity bleeding and Noah and Trevor finally arriving. Noah instructs Emma to grab a phone and hide with Jenny. Emma grabs Jenny's arm and lock themselves in her parent's room. After finally getting a signal and calling for help, Jenny and Emma lock themselves in the closet. Jenny starts crying as the episode ends. 'Season 5' 5.01 Some Things Burn Jenny and Emma both stay in the closet until a police man arrives and lets them out saying everything is okay. Jenny and Emma are escorted out of the cabin by the police and on the way to a police car, the two see AJ and Hope's body posed. Jenny is then taken to the police station where she gives her statement and reunited with her parents. 5.03 Your Love Is a Lie Jenny attends both AJ and Hope's funerals and stays quiet the whole time. 5.04 No More Sorrow Jenny starts isolating herself in her room. She also avoids her family when possible. Nathan tries talking to her but she gives him one word answers. When her dad asks her about it, Jenny explodes telling them she is fine and to leave her alone. 5.06 Everybody Hurts Nathan talks to Jenny again about talking about what happened. Jenny yells at him and tells him to back off again. Jenny leaves and heads to the pier where she breaks down crying over everything that happened. She returns home and sits down with Nathan, Tad and Cara and tells them what happened, including leaving the cabin to see Hope and AJ posed like someone's sick and twisted art project. 5.12 The Day That Saved Us Jenny goes to Gabbi's party to check on Miranda. Miranda isolates herself and Jenny is unable to check on her. 5.14 Let The Flames Begin Jenny shows up at Emma's place telling her that they have to talk about what happened. Emma agrees and the two visit Leah's grave and talk about what happened at the cabin, including sees Hope and AJ's corpses. 5.18 Broken Mirrors Jenny attends the musical to support both Nathan and Amaya. 'Season 6' 6.06 Crazy Beautiful Life Jenny calls Emma and asks her if she wants to go to the movies. Emma agrees and tells Jenny she will be there but Emma doesn't show. Jenny goes to Emma's dorm and Emma realizes she was busy doing her homework and forgot to go. The next few days Emma keeps candceling plans with Jenny so Jenny just gives up. 'Season 7' 7.03 The Strength To Go On Jenny has a hard time dealing with what happened to cousin Trevor and calls Briana telling her that she can't be friends with her. Not after what Trinity did to Trevor. Jenny then hangs up on Briana. 7.04 You Can Talk Me Into It Emma calls Jenny but Jenny doesn't answer the phone. She listens to the voicemail later and learns that Emma received a call from the police department saying that Ian has been released from prison after his attack on Leah and Emma years ago for good behavior. Jenny is shocked and scared he will try to track down their daughter she gave up for adoption two years ago. Not too long after she listens to Emma's voicemail, Ian shows up at her place. Jenny tells him he needs to leave, her family is mourning Trevor's death. Ian tells her he knows she was pregnant, he was able to get information in prison and he wants his daughter. Jenny tells him she has no idea what he is talking about before telling him that if he comes back she will call the police and get a restraining order. 7.07 Grim Goodbyes Jenny attends Trevor's funeral with her family and is seen with Charlotte. She rolls her eyes when she sees both Vanessa and Lexi show up for Nathan. 7.08 Come Clean Ian sees Jenny when she is in town and asks her where their child is. Jenny plays dumb and tells him she has no idea what he is talking about. She was never pregnant and never had a baby, let alone his baby. Ian then shows Jenny her medical records from Pine Valley from when she gave birth. Jenny is shocked that Ian has those records and tries to deny them existing. Ian then tells her that if she doesn't tell him where their daughter is, he will take matters into his own hands. 7.15 From Heads Unworthy Ian is able to track down their daughter in Pine Valley and is furious Jenny kept lying. He tells her a bunch of information on her. Her name is Julia. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and lives in the neighborhood Pine Valley Heights. Jenny tells him to leave her alone. Everything Jenny did was legal and Ian has no rights to that child. Ian tells her he wants custody of his daughter and will do what it takes. legal or otherwise. 'Season 8 and Second Exit' 8.03 End Of The Dream Jenny starts talking to an attorney on if Ian can legally try to get custody of their daughter. The attorney states that Ian is claiming to have never been told his child existed and if petitioning to undo the adoption. Because he didn't sign the birth certificate, a DNA test is being done, if Ian is in fact the babies father, a court case will go through on if he is a fit father since Jenny's reasoning for not telling him about it was the fact he was in jail for assault, a plea down from attempted murder. Jenny later gets a call stating that the DNA test was a match and the case will go to court. 8.06 How To Save A Life During the court case, Jenny is asked why she never told Ian about the child or put his name on the birth certificate. Jenny explains that besides the poor chase she made by sleeping with her best friends boyfriend, Ian had anger problems. Because of Leah Corinthos breaking up with him, he went to her house and was going to kill her which resulted in Emma Drake also being there. The only reason they got away was because Leah got loose and shot him. He may have pleaded assault but he was going to kill both Leah and Emma. The court makes it so since he was only charged with assault, no attempted murder charges or mention are allowed. 8.08 When Did Things Get So Crazy Jenny watches as Yasmin and Emma testify as character witnesses. 8.09 Falling Apart Jenny is worried that Ian's persona of turning a new leaf and getting out for good behavior could get him custody of their daughter, so she goes to Briana and asks her to testify about how what he did effected Leah. Briana tells Jenny that she isn't doing anything, considering what Jenny did to her because she blames Trinity for Trevor's death. Jenny begs Briana but Briana still refuses. At the last minute, Briana shows up in court and testifies that what Ian did affected Leah pretty badly and she is lucky to have survived it. After testifying Jenny thanks Briana but Briana tells her she did it for her daughter, not her. 8.10 The Game Is Over The judge deliberates on the court case and Jenny worries about which way it will go. He finally delivers the verdict that Ian is unfit to be a parent and the child stays with her adoptive parents. Jenny goes to the Corinthos house and thanks Briana who once again tells her she didn't do it for. 8.14 Because Of You Jenny is happy with how the court case turned out. After returning home from class at PCU, she finds out she isn't alone and Ian attacks her. He blames her and ties her to her a chair, similar to what he did to Leah. Ian rambles on about how it's her fault he didn't have the opportunity to be a father to their daughter, she ruined his relationship with Leah and his possible relationship with his child. Before he can do anything else, there is a knock at the door and Briana calls out for Jenny. Jenny screams only to be hit but Ian hit her. Briana comes inside the house and notices the mess and continues to call out to Jenny. She arrives at her room where Ian is keeping her, only for him to attack her to as she tries to run. Ian then ties her up next to Jenny. Both of them realize this is the situation Leah and Emma were in years ago. Briana tells Ian that Noah is outside and if she isn't out of the house in five minutes, he will be inside. Ian thinks Briana is making it up but Noah comes inside and calls out for Briana. He sees the mess and knows something is wrong again. Ian attacks him but Noah is able to fight back getting a good couple of hits in before Ian flees. Noah calls the police. 8.15 Call Me When You're Sober Jenny is having trouble dealing with the attack and talks to Briana about it. The two talk things through. Jenny tells her it's best if she leaves town. 8.16 That's What You Get Before Jenny can leave town, Ian's body is found and she is brought in for questioning. Jenny explains she hasn't seen Ian since he fled the scene after Noah scared him off. 8.17 Let It Die There is no evidence in Ian's murder, leaving the case to be classified as "cold" and Jenny is allowed to leave. Jenny says her goodbyes to Briana and Emma before leaving to return to Pine Valley. 'Season 10 and Minor Return' 10.03 We Fall Apart Jenny returns to town to attend sister Amaya's funeral. She is seen to be shocked and very confused on how the accident even happened. She sticks with her father and brother Nathan. After the funeral and memorial service, she returns to Pine Valley without talking to either Emma or Briana. Trivia Jenny was the first character to get pregnant, others being Ali and Miranda. Quotes Relationships Ian Slater *Start Up: 1.08 Someone Who Cares *Break Up: 1.08 Someone Who Cares **Reason: it was a one time fling Category:Characters Category:Next Generation Category:Former Category:Recurring Category:Main Category:Born On Screen